


Actions

by telperion_15



Series: Nick/Connor [11]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words are good, but actions speak louder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actions

**Author's Note:**

> Direct sequel to 'Words'.

“So how is Stephen?”

It was dark in the bedroom, so Connor couldn’t see Nick’s face while he thought about his answer. In fact, he was silent for so long that Connor wondered if maybe he _wasn’t_ going to answer. Or maybe he’d just fallen asleep.

“He’s confused,” said Nick eventually. “He doesn’t know quite what to do with himself. But I think he’ll be okay.”

“And how are _you_?”

The hesitation was even longer this time, but Connor waited it out.

“I think I’m okay too,” replied Nick finally. “It’s been a hell of a few weeks, but I can’t ignore the fact that ultimately they brought Stephen back to us. And I’m glad.”

“So am I.” But Connor couldn’t quite stop…something…bleeding into his voice, and Nick picked up on it immediately.

“Stop that right now,” he ordered.

“Stop what?”

“You know what. You’re thinking you’re second best, and that now that Stephen’s back you won’t be as important to me. Which is utter bollocks. And if I have to tell you every day, every hour, every _minute_ until you believe me, then I will.”

“Okay, okay, I’m sor…”

Nick kissed him. It was a forceful, bruising, demanding kiss, quite clearly giving him a message. And he sighed a little into Nick’s mouth when Nick shifted his body slightly on top of Connor’s, pinning him very effectively, but very pleasantly, to the mattress.

Connor’s hands slid around the back of Nick’s neck, fingertips pushing up through his hair as Nick plundered his mouth, and Connor kissed back with equal fervour.

“Point taken,” he gasped, when they finally came up for air.

“Good,” said Nick firmly. He shifted his weight a little, and Connor gasped again as part of his body sat up and took notice. Nick grinned wickedly and moved again, and this time Connor couldn’t stop his eyes falling shut for a moment as little shocks of pleasure danced across his skin.

Then Nick rolled away, and Connor whimpered (although he really wished he hadn’t) at the sudden cold, despite the fact that he was still under the duvet.

But Nick hadn’t gone far, and the warmth of his body was now along Connor’s right side, his breath hot against Connor’s ear.

Nick’s fingers walked a path across Connor’s chest and back, occasionally brushing a nipple and making Connor twitch. Although he was almost distracted from that by the fact that Nick’s tongue was very lightly trailing up the outside edge of his ear. He’d heard that the ear was supposed to be an erogenous zone, but he’d never quite believed it. Now, however, he was silently blessing whoever had made that very happy discovery.

But he couldn’t fail to notice when Nick’s fingers moved lower, teasing the oddly ticklish spot to the left of his belly button and making him squirm before they suddenly closed around his cock, and a soft moan erupted from his lips.

Nick’s hand drifted slowly up and down Connor’s cock, his movements nowhere near fast enough, and his grip nowhere near tight enough. But it was _more_ than enough to drive Connor to distraction, and thus he was quite impressed with himself when he managed to form a complete and coherent sentence. Particularly when every other word wanted to be _yes_ or _more_ or _please_.

“Wait a minute – aren’t I supposed to be the one comforting you?”

“So comfort me,” Nick whispered in his ear enticingly, thrusting his pelvis lightly against Connor’s hip to draw Connor’s attention to the part of him that needed comforting.

Clumsily Connor shoved his hand under the duvet, his fingers brushing against both his own and Nick’s skin as he blindly fumbled his way towards Nick’s cock. Nick hissed as his fingertips finally grazed it lightly, and Connor tried to gather his thoughts enough to take some kind of revenge on Nick, stroking slowly and loosely, giving Nick as taste of his own very frustrating medicine.

To his credit Nick got the point very quickly, and he growled in Connor’s ear as his hand abruptly tightened on Connor’s cock.

Connor almost came right there, but he gritted his teeth and held himself back, matching his movements to Nick’s now as they both pumped each other’s cocks in unison.

“God, Connor…don’t stop…” Nick muttered brokenly.

Connor was beyond making any kind of reply – it was taking all his concentration to keep his hand moving, and it was only when Nick suddenly shuddered against him, moaning softly, that he felt able to let himself go, coming a split second behind Nick, a murmured curse dropping from his lips.

Nick was panting hotly against his neck, and from somewhere Connor summoned up enough breath to speak.

“Comforting enough for you?”

“God, yes,” Nick breathed. Then he moved away a little, propping his head up on his hand so he could look down at Connor. “No more stupid thoughts about being the consolation prize, right?”

“No,” Connor agreed. “I get it. I’m just as important as Stephen.” Then he frowned a little. “But Stephen’s going to need you, though. He’s going to need help over the next little while.”

“Stephen’s going to need all of us,” Nick corrected him. “We can all help him. But as for me – well, I need _you_ , Connor. And don’t you forget it.”

“I won’t,” replied Connor, slightly embarrassed by the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. He swallowed around it, attempting a grin to diffuse the intensity of the moment. “Shall I tell you what _I_ need?”

“Enlighten me.”

“A clean duvet for this bed!”


End file.
